Bob: The Story of the Most Important NPC Ever
Chapter 1 I'm not sure what to do. The Venture Explorer is crumbling before my eyes. The minifigures are so lucky they can escape. I can see Sky Lane leaving the ship now. I am all alone. The only thing I can think of is escape. It would be disobeying Duke Exeter's orders, but a life is more important than a ship. I spot a Nexus Astronaut uniform, and I put it on. I smash a crate open and find an engine inside. I suddenly realize that I'm not going to make it. FLASH! A blinding light appears, and out comes a minifigure. It's Max, the legendary minifigure! "Maybe I can help!" he says cheerfully. He then grips my arm very tightly. "What are you doing?! Let go!!!" I feel a shock of energy flowing through my body. Then, without a word, he disappears without a trace. "NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" I cry. As I approach the engine, the powerful wave of energy surges to my arms, and I start to rapidly build my rocket! I gasp at the creation I have just built. I quickly start to realize that I have harnessed Imagination. A shake of the ship brings me back to reality. I grab my rocket, bring it to the launch pad, and escape just in time to see the entire ship become corrupted. I look away, thinking of what is to come. Chapter 2 The Venture Explorer is crumbling before my eyes. I am all alone. FLASH! A blinding light appears, and out comes a minifigure. It's Max, the legendary minifigure! "Maybe I can help!" he says cheerfully. "What are you doing?! Let go!!!" I quickly start to realize that I have harnessed Imagination. I grab my rocket, bring it to the launch pad, and escape just in time to see the entire ship become corrupted. I look away, thinking of what is to come. Suddenly, my rocket slams into the fields of Advant Gardens. I realize somthing is wrong here. There is no battle happening. A thick, purple fog covers the AGS area. Suddenly, I see a Maelstrom minifig running towards me. He is holding a Wormholer and is wearing Paradox armor. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yell. In a flash, I am grabbed by the arm and pulled under a rock. "DON'T HURT ME!" I plead. "It's ok, I'm Beck Strongford. I'm not infected." "How are you alive? All of the Faction troops have been infected," I ask. "A little Armor Polish goes a long way, Bob. Why did you abandon ship?" he asks. "The minifigs just stopped... coming..." I shuddered, "I met Max on the ship. He gave me the power to harness Imagination." "WHAT?! I thought no one was left!" exclaimed Beck. "Well, then I guess I'm the last one," I replied, "Other than Max, that is." "He's still alive?" asked Beck, "We have to get to the Alpha Club now! We need all the help we can get!" "Why?" I asked. "Because we... are going to storm Nexus Tower." Chapter 3 Previously... on Bob... The fields of Advant Gardens. A thick, purple fog covers the AGS area. Suddenly, I see a Maelstrom minifig running towards me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yell. "It's ok, I'm Beck Strongheart. I'm not infected." "We have to get to the Alpha Club now! We need all the help we can get!" "Why?" I asked. "Because we... are going to storm Nexus Tower." Beck Strongheart and I fought our way through Advant Gardens. We slashed Spiderlings in the Spidercaves, fought an infected Rusty Steele, and we pushed through the highway. Finally, we arrived at the Town Center. As we approached the Nimbus Station lauch pad and took out our rockets, the Spiderqueen jumped out of nowhere and attacked us! "Bob! Get to Nimbus Station and meet up with Wen Wuzzit so you can go back in time and save Rusty! We need him to construct us a turret to defeat Spiderqueen!" Beck commanded. "What about you?" I shouted back. "I'll be fine. GO!" So I left Beck alone with Spiderqueen, and I blasted off to Nimbus Station. We will now enter the point of view as told by Beck. Bob left me alone to fight Spiderqueen, and I fought viciously. It just wasn't enough, because as Spiderqueen captured me, a figure came out of the blue. I gasped, "Darkitect..." Chapter 4 Previously... on Bob... Beck Strongheart and I fought our way through Advant Gardens. As we approached the Nimbus Station lauch pad and took out our rockets, the Spiderqueen jumped out of nowhere and attacked us! "Bob! Get to Nimbus Station and meet up with Wen Wuzzit so you can go back in time and save Rusty! We need him to construct us a turret to defeat Spiderqueen!" Beck commanded. I left Beck alone with Spiderqueen, and I blasted off to Nimbus Station. "Darkitect..." When I arrived at Nimbus Station, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Station was stuck in an infinite time loop during The Battle of Nimbus Station! I recovered from my daze and started running towards Wen Wuzzit. He had become even crazier than usual, but I still went to him. "Wen? Can you hear me?" I whispered. "BOB! IT HAS ALL GONE TERRIBLY WRONG! THE IMAGINATION-" "-is gone, I know. Calm down Wuzzit, or we'll be spotted!" I hissed. "Ok.. ok... I'm good. As I was saying, the Imagination powering the time portal overloaded and became corrupt! Intead of staying in Imagination's greatest time, the Maelstrom went to its greatest time: BONS!" he explained. "Can you still operate the portal?" I asked. "If I could, don't you think I would change things back?!" he shot back, "Only Green Imaginite can work this portal now." "Green Imaginite... I HAVE SOME!" I exclaimed. "You do? Why didn't you say so? Lets start this puppy up again!" he shouted. All of the Stromlings turned and faced us. "Bob. Start. NOW." hissed Wuzzit. The Stromlings charged at full force and captured us. As we were turning corrupt, I managed to slip the Imaginite in the fuel slot. Everything suddenly went back to normal. "Well, that's another win for the cause!" exclaimed Wuzzit. "I did something for you. Now I need you to do something for me," I replied, "Or else? We all die." Chapter 5 Previously... on Bob... I couldn't believe my eyes. The Station was stuck in an infinite time loop during The Battle of Nimbus Station! "BOB! IT HAS ALL GONE TERRIBLY WRONG! THE IMAGINATION-" "-is gone, I know." "Intead of staying in Imagination's greatest time, the Maelstrom went to its greatest time: BONS!" "Only Green Imaginite can work this portal now." "I did something for you. Now I need you to do something for me," I replied, "Or else? We all die." It was finally happening. As the portal started to time rift Planet Crux, I flew to Advant Gardens and I ran all the way to the Monument. Suddenly, everything was back to the way it was right before the corruption of the Imagination Nexus. Rusty was telling everyone to help complete the Monument ASAP. I ran to him, yelling, "RUSTY! FIND COVER NOW!" "Bob?!" he was puzzled, "What are you doing off the Venture Explorer?! If Dr. Overbuild hears about this-" "Never mind that!" I cut in, "Get under the broken bridge now!" "What's going on?!" he shot back. "I'm from the future and I'm here to save you! Get under the bridge NOW!" I commanded. Just as Imagination everywhere became corrupted, Rusty made it under the bridge. "Wen, energize the portal," I said into my comlink. The world went back to the present just as fast as it had reversed. Suddenly, I realized that I had changed the timeline, and I would disappear with it. "Good luck me," I whispered, and my world went black. ZAPPPPPPP! I regained concisousness. "Good work Rusty!" said Beck. I groaned, "Huh?" Chapter 6 Previously... on Bob... As the portal started to time rift Planet Crux, I flew to Advant Gardens and I ran all the way to the Monument. Rusty was telling everyone to help complete the Monument ASAP. "RUSTY! FIND COVER NOW!" "What's going on?!" he shot back. "I'm from the future and I'm here to save you! Get under the bridge NOW!" I commanded. "Good luck me," I whispered, and my world went black. ZAPPPPPPP! I regained concisousness. "Good work Rusty!" said Beck. I groaned, "Huh? What happened?" "Spiderqueen came out of nowhere and you fell into a coma. You feelin' ok?" said a familiar voice. "Rusty? YOU'RE ALIVE!" I exclaimed. "News flash Bob," cut in Beck, "He's been with us since we passed the Monument. Do you remember anything?" "No," I replied, "But I bet Wen Wuzzit can tell me." So we blasted off to Nimbus Station, and Wen was there to greet us. "Bob! You did it!" said Wen. "I did what now?" I was puzzled, "What happened?" "Oops! Your memory must have been deleted when you were ripped out of existance. Here, I'll give you it back." Wen grabbed my arm. "Wait, I didn't exist?!" Suddenly, I remembered everything that happened. Beck got his memory back as well. "Bob, Darkitect is at large. We have to stop him," he warned. "Don't worry," I replied, "I have a plan. A plan that will restore the fabric of existance." "What is it?" he asked. "We're going to land in Crux Prime." I said. Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on NPCs Category:Pages Needing Formatting